Lumblr Wiki:Awards/Winter 2014
The 2nd Lumblr Wiki Awards took place in Winter 2014. A discussion was held from February 3rd to February 8th. Nominations began on February 9th and ended on February 15th. Voting ran from February 17th to February 28th. Results were announced on March 2nd, 2014. Nominees Character Awards #'Funniest character:' Jennifer Summers, Kieran Neville, Dylan West, Selene Goodacre, Lucy Carson #'Nicest character:' Gabriel Beckham, Alicia Vega, Nessie Stevens, Nora Cooke, Alyssa Heist #'Meanest character:' Prue Gilligan, Phegan O'Connor, Lian Harper, Bethany Scott #'Most unique character:' Charlie Harper, Imogen Lloyd, Aphrodite Hart #'Most charming character:' Jackson Simmons, Ralph Jameson, Caitria Dufort #'Most awkward character:' Corbin McKessie, Caitlin McCaughey, Elijah Clark, Gabriel Beckham #'Character users want to date:' Gabriel Beckham, Nadia Rey, Travis Banderas #'Favorite character:' Monika Burmondy, Gabriel Beckham, Reyna Darnell #'Most missed character:' Cody Scott, Winter Crimsen, Mallory Darnell Ship Awards #'Cutest couple:' Gabriel Beckham/Anna Burmondy (Gabrianna), Aphrodite Hart/Theo Gilmore, Caitlin McCaughey/Kieran Neville (McNeville), Dmitri Young/Kat Hastings (Dmikat) #'Most likely to get married:' Gabriel Beckham/Anna Burmondy, Chloe Finnley/Shiec Alexander (Finnder), Caitlin McCaughey/Kieran Neville #'Funniest ship:' Rhys Sanders/Charlie Harper, Grace Forbes/Ethan Stone (Grethan), Matt Finch/Lian Harper (Mian) #'Best friendship:' Caitlin McCaughey/Travis Banderas/Kieran Neville/Sam Riddleman (Caitravanam), Matt Finch/Marzia Sinclair, Rhys Sanders/Charlie Harper, Rosalie King/Nadia Rey #'Biggest unrequited crush:' Joey Parker liking Eleanor Nightshade, Lamar Roth liking Dylan West, Nadia Rey liking Rhys Sanders #'Best mutual hatred:' Chloe Finnley/Rianna Ashbridge, Prue Gilligan/Imogen Lloyd, Prue Gilligan/Rosalie King, Matt Finch/Lian Harper #'Best crack ship:' Travis Banderas/Kieran Neville (Travan), Caitlin McCaughey/Sam Riddleman, Stella Escalera/Jake Howell #'Biggest unresolved sexual tension:' Matt Finch/Lian Harper, Travis Banderas/Kieran Neville, Dylan West/Evan Bowles, Jake Howell/Ryan Lovato #'Biggest OTP:' Gabriel Beckham/Anna Burmondy, Caitlin McCaughey/Travis Banderas (Caivis), Kieran Neville/Caitlin McCaughey, Matt Finch/Lian Harper, Travis Banderas/Kieran Neville #'Most missed ship:' Rhys Sanders/Monika Burmondy (Rhyka), Abdul Abboud/Indie Foy (Abdie), Erin Jacobsen/Nathaniel Carter, Amber Muir/Cody Scott User Awards #'Friendliest user:' , , , #'Funniest user:' , , , #'Most random user:' , , , #'Most dedicated user:' , , , #'Most creative user:' , , #'Most helpful user:' , , , #'Best self roleplayer:' , , , , Winners Character Awards #'Funniest character:' Jennifer Summers, Dylan West, and Selene Goodacre (tie) #'Nicest character:' Gabriel Beckham and Alicia Vega (tie) #'Meanest character:' Prue Gilligan and Phegan O'Connor (tie) #'Most unique character:' Charlie Harper #'Most charming character:' Jackson Simmons and Ralph Jameson (tie) #'Most awkward character:' Elijah Clark #'Character users want to date:' Travis Banderas #'Favorite character:' Reyna Darnell #'Most missed character:' Cody Scott Ship Awards #'Cutest couple:' Gabriel Beckham/Anna Burmondy (Gabrianna) #'Most likely to get married:' Gabriel Beckham/Anna Burmondy #'Funniest ship:' Rhys Sanders/Charlie Harper #'Best friendship:' Caitlin McCaughey/Travis Banderas/Kieran Neville/Sam Riddleman (Caitravanam) #'Biggest unrequited crush:' Lamar Roth liking Dylan West #'Best mutual hatred:' Matt Finch/Lian Harper (Mian) #'Best crack ship:' Travis Banderas/Kieran Neville (Travan) #'Biggest unresolved sexual tension:' Dylan West/Evan Bowles (Dylvan) #'Biggest OTP:' Matt Finch/Lian Harper #'Most missed ship:' Rhys Sanders/Monika Burmondy (Rhyka), Erin Jacobsen/Nathaniel Carter, and Amber Muir/Cody Scott (tie) User Awards #'Friendliest user:' #'Funniest user:' #'Most random user:' #'Most dedicated user:' #'Most creative user:' #'Most helpful user:' #'Best self roleplayer:'